


Should've Known Better

by buttaerfly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Forced Abortion, Gen, I Wrote This On My Phone, Pregnancy, Revenge, murder plots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttaerfly/pseuds/buttaerfly
Summary: Finding the place where Dr. Angela Ziegler's new home was not too terribly hard for Reaper, given the her wife Fareeha frequently posted on social media and with that, Sombra could pinpoint their location using a process he couldn't give two shits about. He wanted revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun is still in the sky when Reaper arrives, yet one car is missing from the driveway. 

"Damn." The man thought to himself, he'd probably have to wait until she returned. As he pondered this, he slips into his wraith form, going through the walls of Angela's with ease. The home was spacious so it left many places where he could hide and wait for his target to come back. From where the mercenary came from, the back door, it led straight into what he assumed to be the living room. He almost moved onto the next room until he heard a faint snore coming from a couch, which turned out to come from a sleeping Angela, clearly pregnant with child. 

"Oh Angela..." the deep voice was enough to wake her, "You would think being married to a security chief your home would be much more secure." She was staring at him, looking at him up and down. Reaper was fully clothed in the typical attire he wore for Talon missions. He kept his face covered, for this was to be the big reveal before he killed her. All his meticulous planning was paying off, finally.  
"Gabriel... why are you here?" Her voice shook a little, and it made Reaper smile behind his mask.  
"Don't call me Gabriel. I haven't been Gabriel since your little experiment those years ago." Angela was taken aback, "How does it feel to have made something that you've made hate you?" He chuckled to himself. 

"I tried to save you! I-" Angela was about to get up and approach him but Reaper drawing one of his shotguns had her voice dying in her throat and her face ghostly pale.

"Now, you're going to sit there if you want your pitiful life to last a little longer. " And like the good girl she is, Angela sat down. "I came here to show you what you've done to me." He removed his mask a moment later, his face revealed to her. Her gasp was loud. 

"You should've let my die. You... Angela, you always tried to save everyone. I'm the one person you shouldn't have saved." The blond had a tear running down her cheek. She looked like she was about to reach out to him. "Quit your fucking crying. You don't have any reason to cry. It's not like you have to live with this shit." He drew his gun once more. "I didn't get to choose whether I wanted to live or die, so you don't get to chose who dies." And before Angela could do anything to stop him, he aimed and shot for her protruding child. "The world does need any more people like you." He spit in Angela's face, now covered with her own blood. And with that, he left. Fareeha now had a nice little gift waiting for her at home. Her bitch wife just had her baby killed in front of her. If Reaper was lucky Angela would probably die too before she even made it home.


	2. Aftermath

The scene before her was straight out of a nightmare. Blood painted the white walls, staining the couch and carpet. Angela, face pale and her breath faint, barely had the strength to turn her head towards her. Fareeha quickly realized, she's bleeding out. She is going to die. The doctor had enough training to know to compress the wound but now she was to weak to do so. Fareeha placed her hand over the bullet hole, stroking Angela's face with her free hand, "Stay with me baby..." The raven haired quickly retrieved her phone dialing for help. 

"Don't die on me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter. Pharmercy fluff will be up soon!


End file.
